Eleniel Clan Wiki
Welcome to the Eleniel Clan Wiki This is all the details about Eleniel Clan, rules, Cats, etc. This is all the teritories. We are on Lavander Coast mountain, and our territory is represented by the blue. The white stripes are Nightfall Clan, who we now share land with. About the Clan Hi, my name is Frost Star! Eleniel Clan is a loving clan that is ready for adventure. Everyone is different and we support that. If you have any ideas for the clan I will be happy to listen! And if you have any questions or complaints I will try to fix whatever you need. If you want to contact me to get in the clan or something else just comment on the page. Also, if you are wondering what Eleniel means, it means "star" in Elvish. I wanted to pick something different and unique so I decided on that. ''Recomendation for Clan Members'' If you are in Eleniel Clan, you can make your own page that's ALL ABOUT YOU on this wiki XD If you are not in the clan and you make your own page I am going to have to remove it :) I would love for my clan members to have their own page so I can get to know them better. For easier lookup of your page I please ask you to name your page according to your cats name. Ex. Search this Wiki: Frost Star. ''You may can put anything about your cat that you want! Thanks! ---Frost Star---' '''NOTE: If members Marked EX. Night Cloud......Page:YES lookup their warrior name to see it New Members If you are new to Eleniel Clan, please use this link to visit the New Members page. http://eleniel-clan.wikia.com/wiki/New_Members A Message from Leafsong Hey, everyone! I'm Leafsong, deputy of Eleniel Clan. For anyone visiting this wiki who is not part of our clan family, I would strongly encourage you to join us. We may not be a truly traditional clan, as we do not follow all of the restrictions set in the Warriors book series, but we have a great time together. If you're looking for a clan has plenty of adventures, look no further than Eleniel Clan! Leafsong: stand together, fight as one. (talk) 20:18, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Cats Leader: Toxic Destiny A.K.A Froststar.......... Page: YES Deputy: Morchaint A.K.A Leafsong..............Page:YES Medicine Cats: Melody Cloudstones: Silvertail.......Page:no Grace Sunsnow: Sunfeather..........Page:no Warriors: KingDarkWolf: Darkclaw.........Page:no Jack Wildwoods: Frozenclaw.........Page:no Angel Moonforce3: Windrunner.........Page:no Apprentices: epic cordy: Aquapaw........Page:no Leo Phantomdale: Coldpaw.......Page:no Kits: Lily Flare: Shadowkit........Page:No Birdie: Featherkit........Page:YES Homura Akem: Lilykit.........Page:no Elders: Big Kay: Key Shawn........Page:no River Walk: Riverwalk.........Page:no Queens: Tokyo: Foreigncloud.........Page:no raimbow bash: Raindash.......Page:no 'Allies' Nightfall Clan DO NOT ATTACK OR TROLL MEMBERS OF ALLY CLANS! 'Enemies' Skyfall Clan. 'Rules' ' ' 'Aprentice Rules' *'Listen to your mentor' *'Listen to your leader' *'Listen to ANY higher rank than you' *'Don't act like kits ' *'Respect those in authority' * 'Kit Rules' *'When In danger hide in the selected Hiding Spot' *'Stick with the rest of the kits during battles' *'Don't run off' * 'Warriors' *'Listen to those in higher command' *'When in training listen to your mentor and don't interrupt' * 'All Cats' *'Listen to the leader' *'Listen to the medicine cat if you are hurt' *'Listen to deputy when in charge' *'Be respectful toward other cats' *'Be yourself ' *'When in meetings don't go crazy (we want to get through it so we can get to do fun things)' Warrior of the Week Morchaint: Leaf Song CONGRATS! Question of the Day/week What is your favorite animal? Answer this question on the Question of the Day page! Category:Browse